In Walked Luck
by Raven Blossom
Summary: Ron refuses to dance and therefore risks losing Hermione. Will he step up before Blaise whisks her away?


**In Walked Luck**  
  
"Oh, but I really don't want to dance," Ron protested. Hermione was pulling on his wrists, but he wouldn't budge from the table.

It was the Yule Ball, costume optional, though many had chosen to just dress up instead of wear a costume. Harry and Draco were nowhere to be seen, and Ron was quite glad. He had grown sick of watching them make out all the time in public. Hermione had said it was because he was homophobic, but Ron really didn't care that Harry was a poof, he just didn't like public displays of affection. Dancing was another thing he didn't like.

"I'll dance with you Hermione," came a silky offer from behind. Ron turned around to see Blaise, decked out in a handsome blue tailcoat, black capris, black stockings, and marvelous black oxford shoes, offering her hand to Hermione. She looked like a gothic colonist. A very hot, gothic colonist.

A smirk crept into Hermione's features as she took Blaise's hand and was led out onto the dance floor. Ron crossed his arms on his chest and let out an angry sigh. Ginny, who had been sitting next to him, let out a small chuckle. He turned towards his sister with his brow furrowed.

"What?" he snapped.

"You," she smiled. "Why didn't you dance with her?"

"I don't want to dance with Blaise!" he retorted.

"No you git, I meant Hermione. What is so bloody awful about dancing that you wouldn't even do it for the girl you love?" she asked him, hoping that would hit home. It didn't. He just stared at her. Ginny sighed. She should be used to her brother's thick-headedness, but perhaps that was something one could never get used to. They just sat and watched everyone dancing. Ron's gaze was on one particular couple. Hermione laughed as Blaise lip-synced the words "Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel." Blaise then grabbed Hermione's hand, held it above their heads, and twirled her around, both of them laughing. Ron grunted.

"Why is everyone suddenly becoming gay?" he ranted. "Harry, Draco, Blaise, and you! And now it seems as though your girlfriend is trying to make my girlfriend become her girlfriend!" he cried, pointing at the two girls dancing.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted, suddenly standing up in front of him. "Stop being such an idiot and go dance with her!" Ron ignored his little sister, nudging her to the side so he could see everyone dancing.

The song ended, but Hermione and Blaise stayed on the floor. A slow waltz-type song came on. After the first few notes, Ron recognized that it was "As the World Falls Down."

"What is this? A Bowie marathon?" Ron inquired in an aggravated tone, his eyes glued to Hermione and her dancing partner. He watched as Blaise took the role of the male, lacing her right hand with Hermione's left hand. His ears began to redden as her left hand rested itself on Hermione's right hip and they began to glide elegantly across the floor. A few people took notice, and it almost seemed as if they would all stop dancing and just gather to watch these two girls glide. But they didn't, and Ron was glad. He saw Blaise mouthing lyrics again.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes," she pantomimed as she leaned in closer, as if she were serenading Hermione. It was when Blaise's lips ghosted Hermione's cheek that decided he couldn't take anymore. He jumped up from his chair and marched out onto the dance floor right up to Blaise.

"May I cut in?" he asked, his eyes daring her to say no. They stopped dancing, and with a little smirk and then a bow, Blaise left the dance floor. Hermione stood there for a moment, worried that her feet may ache by the end of the night. Ron startled her when he took her hand and put his other on her waist where Blaise's had been, and picked up right where the two girls had left off; gliding effortlessly amongst their fellow students. Hermione's eyebrows were raised in shock at this newfound knowledge that Ronald Weasley was an excellent ballroom dancer.

"Ginny and I took dance when we were seven and eight because mum thought it would be cute to show off to her friends. And Ginny liked to dance," he answered her before she could ask.

"And you don't like dancing?" she implored.

"Yes, because mum showcased us," he paused. "But I guess, with you, it's not so bad." Ron felt her lips curl up in a smile as she pressed them to his. He turned bright red, but smiled back anyway.

From across the room, Ginny leaned against a wall, watching her brother. She sighed, relieved that Ron had finally stopped being stubborn. She had clearly known that he could dance. Obviously, Hermione hadn't been privy to this information. But it was still amusing to see the look on her face.

"Comè staì?" a rich voice whispered into her ear. Ginny shuddered slightly and turned her head, smiling.

"Non ce male," she replied, leaning forward and kissing Blaise's lips quickly. "I believe our work here is done."

"Sì," Blaise nodded. Ginny was just about to rest her head on Blaise's shoulder when Blaise grabbed her hand and lead her out of the Great Hall posthaste. They walked out a door that lead them near the greenhouses; Blaise's intention was to take Ginny to the Forbidden Forest. Movement was heard from up ahead, so they ducked down behind a bush. Ginny's eyes fell upon two figures that she instantly recognized. She had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. Blaise looked at her questioningly until Ginny pointed to the couple.

Harry had Draco pushed up against one of the greenhouse walls and was ravaging his lips. His knee pressed between Draco's legs, Draco's arms tightly wound around Harry's back, both of them moaning from time to time. Some of the glass near their heads was steaming up.

"My god, that is so hot," Blaise whispered. Her girlfriend nodded beside her in full agreement. They watched the lustful boys for a few more minutes before remembering they had plans of their own. As quietly as they could, they left the bushes and continued on the path. When at last they reached the edge of the forest, Ginny realized she didn't know what they were going to do. Evidently Blaise had something planned.

"What are we doing?" Ginny asked, slightly timid. It was cold outside, and neither had a cloak. Ginny shivered. Blaise noticed and took her coat off, placing it upon Ginny's shoulders. They walked into the forest a little further, then stopped. They stood there in silence for a full minute when Blaise abruptly wrapped her arms around Ginny and kissed her soundly. Ginny's eyelids fluttered before shutting and she sighed with content. She felt herself being lowered until she lay on her back, the cold seeping from the ground and through the jacket.

Blaise straddled her. Her blue eyes glittered with mischief as Ginny stared into them, wide-eyed herself. Everytime they did something, it was like the first time for Ginny. The reason for that was a mystery, but it made things more exciting. She gasped as she felt warm lips on the cold skin of her neck. They trailed heat as they made their way to the edge of her neckline, where they halted. And then very suddenly her skin was cold and there was lack of weight across her hips. She sat up and saw only the tail of Blaise's braid fly behind a tree.

Ginny grunted with frustration as she stood up. All that pent up sexual energy, and Blaise decides she wants to play Hide and Seek. "Ok then, we'll play your way," she mumbled, pulling out her wand. She whispered a locating spell (wow, she'd actually learned something in charms!) and followed the direction in which her wand pointed.

She saw a giant boulder way up ahead in a very small clearing. Blaise had to be behind there. She always picked easy spots. Ginny walked off to the right of the boulder. She crept as quietly as she could, careful not to step on any twigs or branches. Finally she was behind the giant rock, though at an angle. Perfect to sneak up behind Blaise. She could even see the small figure crouched behind it.

Ginny silently made her way to the rock until she was about a foot away from Blaise. She leaned forward and bit Blaise's ear. Blaise shrieked and turned around to a laughing Ginny. She shoved Ginny back a few feet into the clearing. Ginny didn't fall over, just stood with a questioning look. Blaise took a mental photograph of how lovely the moonlight complimented gorgeous red hair.

She marched right up to Ginny, but Ginny saw the kiss coming from a mile away and quickly put her hand upon her girlfriend's mouth. Blaise widened her eyes, surprised at the temperamental balance of dominance in their relationship.

Ginny moved her hand away

"Just dance with me how you were earlier with Hermione. I was sort of getting jealous," she said. Blaise grinned and immediately pulled the redhead to her body, positioning their hands correctly and instantly they began to waltz to unheard music.

"You are something else, Zabini," Ginny said, smiling.

* * *

**Italian **

_Comè staì?_ - How are you?  
  
_Non ce male_ - Not too bad  
  
_Si_-Yes


End file.
